


Left Behind

by iris_imer



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_imer/pseuds/iris_imer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being unsatisfied with how Godric died and the lack of story between Sookie and Eric after a very sad moment, I decided to fill in the blanks.</p><p>This story takes place just after Godric's death.  Sookie confronts Eric with Godric's final instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deborah J. Brannon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Deborah+J.+Brannon).



> I hope that you like the story although I fear I didn't capture what you wanted. It's angsty and I don't capture the Southern quality of the show but I do hope you enjoy this anyway. I hope you have a happy holiday!

Sookie stood in the doorway of the sitting room, quietly waiting for Eric to speak. The dread she had felt on the rooftop over taking her, but her determination to be heard keeping her in place. Sookie closed her eyes, the image of Eric weeping at Godric's feet passed before her. She shuddered.

"Don't speak of him." Eric said, his back to her. "You won't ever speak of him to me. Do you understand?" Turning his head slightly, Eric's jaw tensed at the last words. The warning had weight. Sookie could feel the threat. Circling her hand around her own wrist, Sookie straightened her back, bracing herself.

"But Godric-" Sookie softly began, using a pacifying tone.

"I said be quiet!" Eric growled, his hands clenching at his side.

"I will not Eric Northman!" Sookie snapped back, her accent thickening as the anger swelled in her chest. Folding her arms, Sookie continued. "Do you know what he asked me?"

"Stop." Eric said quietly, turning toward her. He glared at Sookie coldly.

"Godric loved you Eric. He asked me-"

Eric flinched. "Don't-"

Sookie moved swiftly across the room to Eric. "Like I could possibly do that!" Sookie continued, her voice rising. "You make it impossible for anyone to care for you Eric-"

An animal-like sound ripped through the air as Eric grabbed Sookie's arms. Shaking her, Eric spat, "There is no love for me or for any vampire." Grabbing her face, Eric's blood rimmed eyes bore into her, "You think what you have with Bill is love?" Eric shook Sookie furiously. "There is only living!" Tightening his grasp, he growled. "To continue living!" His fangs appeared between his lips. "To fight, to cheat, to take what we need from this world because that is all there is!"

Eric's chest heaved with his words. "If you lose that-" His head dropped for a moment, the tension in his arms going slack. Looking into Sookie's eyes, Eric smiled bitterly, "We won't talk about love. Godric proved that all there is in this life for me-" Eric paused, "Blood and power. That's all."

Sookie stared into Eric's eyes, her hand curling lightly around his wrist. She could feel the panic and pain like waves washing over her. Closing her eyes, tears began streaming down her face. "Centuries of love-" She whispered, opening her eyes to a broken expression on Eric's face. Sookie bit back a sob, "He asked for me to keep you safe."

"Please." A short cry escaped Eric's lips, his hands falling to his side. "No more. I can't." He whispered, his shoulders sagging as blood tears began coursing down his face.

"Is that all there is for you?" Sookie murmured. "Living. Is that all? For any of us?"

Eric turned from Sookie, his body wearily dropping on the couch, the light of the fire casting shadows across his face. Clenching his hands, he brought them under his chin resting his elbows on his knees. Sookie waited for an answer, watching as he stared into the fire, blood tears continued to stream out of his eyes. Moving slowly, Sookie crossed the room and slipped next to Eric. Turning her body toward him, she allowed the silence to lengthen between them.

"If that's all there is then why-" Sookie said quietly, stopping herself when she realized what she had intended to say. Eric remained unmoved, the flames reflecting in his blank eyes. "Eric-" She whispered, shifting closer. "Why am I here?"

The question began playing in her mind. Bill was waiting for her. He loved her. She knew this but she couldn't move. Eric's misery and her promise to Godric brought her to this place, but why was she staying? Sookie sighed, her hands grasping in her lap. "Why?" She whispered again, hoping that if saying it out loud an answer would appear before her.

Sensing some change in the air around her, Sookie turned her head back to Eric. Eric looked at Sookie, his blood stained face appearing black in the low lit room. The blank stare that was so much a part of Eric's expressions was replaced with a look of bitter amusement. A dark laugh escaped his lips, "You drank my blood. We are connected now. There is-" Eric paused, the pop and snap of the wood breaking in the fire filling the air, "Obligation-"

"No, it's not." Sookie exclaimed, the words she hadn't known she had wanted to say began pouring from her. Shaking her head, Sookie continued, "It's more than the blood or my promise to Godric." Sookie paused for a moment, realizing she had crossed a line but feeling a sense of calm pass over her.

"Eric, it's-" Sookie couldn't finish the sentence. Eric's lips met her own with a passion neither could have guessed. Lifting her, Eric pulled Sookie on to his lap, his hands grasping at her long hair. Soft sounds escaped his lips as he kissed her neck, her cheeks, her eyes, before slipping his tongue into her mouth, swiftly caressing her tongue with his own. Sookie felt like she was being devoured. Her body pulsing with the heat of Eric's need.

"Sookie-" Eric gasped, his face burrowing into her neck as he held her body.

Cradling his cheek in her hand, Sookie turned Eric's face toward her. Sookie smiled softly, sadly as she gently dropped a kiss on Eric's lips. A dark look passed across Eric's eyes before he pushed Sookie down on the couch beneath him.

Tearing the dress from her body, Eric's hand caressed Sookie's hips. He marveled at the soft swell of her stomach. Sookie trembled under his touch, her blood racing as the heat pooled between her legs. Pressing his lips against her hip, Eric pulled at Sookie's panties, sliding them down her legs and tossing them to the floor. Moving over her body again, a soft sound escaped his lips as his tongue traced the inside of her thigh, finding and stroking a pulsing vein he found there. Sookie gasped, her hands reached between her legs, fingers pulling at Eric's hair.

Eric's mouth closed around Sookie's taut skin, the soft suction of his mouth matching the increasing pace of her pulse. Arms winding around her spread legs, Eric pulled her closer lifting her hips off the couch. His tongue continued to work against her, stroking in time with her heart.

Sookie felt her body shudder under Eric. His strength and need dominating any possible resistance she may have had. "Eric-" Sookie moaned, biting her lip, her eyes peering into his face. "Do it-" She gasped, "It's ok." Sookie's mind raced.

Eric groaned loudly, sucking even harder. "No-" He gasped, pulling back slightly. Eric looked at Sookie, an expression of fear and confusion shining in his eyes. "No blood."

Eric lowered his eyes, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do." He said flatly, his eyes avoiding Sookie. "How do I-" He mumbled, dropping down to Sookie's body, Eric pressed his face into her skin.

Sookie's hands threaded through Eric's hair as his head rested against her breasts. "I'll show you." She said, as she moved gently against him.


End file.
